


Päästää irti

by asetyleenihappiliekki



Category: LaeppaVika, The Last of Us
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Apocalypse, Death, Drama, M/M, The Last of Us - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/pseuds/asetyleenihappiliekki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last of Us -selviytymistä ja herkkää rakkautta näiden tyyliin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Päästää irti

**Author's Note:**

> Joo, parun täällä lujaa, oon paska eikä multa vieläkään tule jatkoa Painajaissarjaan. Osa on saattanut bongata tämän jo Finin puolelta, mutta päätin pistää tämän nyt tännekin puolelle. 
> 
> Tässä on siis kyse sellaisesta, että annettiin lista sanoja, joista jokainen piti sisällyttää tekstiin tietyssä järjestyksessä. Siitä mielenkiintoinen rakenne (sulkeet ja pitkät lauseet...)  
> Nauttikaa!

"Aika timanttista, eikö, eikö?"  
  
"Suorastaan ― hei, makee tappo, kiva tommonen head shot", kuului pari kilahdusta lippaan liukuessa takaisin paikoilleen ja lukkiutuessa. Hiton mahtava talvi, lunta tuprusi ikkunoista ja ovista, sortuneista betonirakenteista (he olivat saapuneet äskettäin kaupunkiin), läpiveto oli joka paikassa kamala ja unta oli ollut vaikea saada jo kuukausiin.  
  
Syitä siihen oli useita, ja suurin niistä olivat tiheänään tielle osuvat toiset selviytyjät ja poikkeuksetta aivan helvetin vihamieliset sellaiset ― vittu ystävällinen uuden seudun tutkija, mikä se sellainen oli, ei, kaikki tulivat asenteella  _vittu minä olin täällä ensin_  ― Retriksen kirje oli saavuttanut heidät joskus lokakuussa, ja sen mukaan tilanne oli siellä ainakin ollut aika sama, joten eiköhän se ollut kaikkialla.   
  
"Mitä sä jäit tekee, selaat jotain naistenlehtiä, vai?" Rauski kurkki ikkunan alareunasta alas tunneliin sukeltavalle moottoritielle. Sininen oli ehdottomasti sen väri, hän kallisti virnistäen päätään, levitti sormet rajaamaan kuvaan sen farkkukankaan peittämän takapuolen, "En mä, mä lähinnä ihailen sun perseen kauniita kaaria."  
  
Rauski naurahti yllättyneenä, kuin undulaatti (se nauru oli vitun söpö): "Helvetti tällasella hetkellä, ihan totuuden mukasesti, sehän onki just se mitä tässä kuuluu aatella, mut naaws, mä aattelin just samaa, susta."  
  
Proto naurahti itsetyytyväisesti, huitaisi bussin istuimella viruneen visvaisen hammasharjan sinne minne se sitten ikinä menikään, vihelsi hiljaa. Hän oli kutakuinkin helvetin tyytyväinen asioiden saamaan käänteeseen ja honestly myös siihen, ettei siitä keikarista ollut enää blokkaamaan hänen ja Rauskin välejä. Sen luut vaaleni jossain järvessä kauempana pohjoisessa, sillä ei sille kukaan ollut voinut silloin mitään, kaikki oli ollut sekunnissa ohi, ei se edes millään lailla voinut olla hänen syytään, ei, mutta silti hän joskus näki unia, joissa käänsi selkänsä, kampesi Zappiksen sormet irti sillan reunasta ja potkaisi kaverin veteen.  
  
Rauski vilkaisi häntä kysyvästi, hän viskasi sille rauhoittelevan hymyn, joka todennäköisesti onnistui vain huolestuttamaan vähän enemmän, vaikka ei Rauski siitä koko maailmaa tehnyt (joskus hän ei vain voinut sille mitään, että syytti itseään), ja hetken Proto kuvitteli katsovansa peiliin, kun Rauskinkin silmät tummenivat.  
  
Hän huokaisi, suunnitteli suutelevansa.  
  
Seuraavassa sekunnissa hämärässä heidän edessään leimahti ja he ehtivät tuskin räpäyttää silmiään kun jo syttyi ja pimeässä roihusi koko tunnelin leveydeltä ja lauma vaiston ajamia saastuneita ryntäsi kohti heidän bussiaan. Alas ammutusta bussin etuikkunasta Proto näki vilaukselta viereisen rekan takana kyyristelevät passengerit, rippeet äskeisistä tulittajista, kuolonkalpeana tähtäävän naisen ja miehen, joka syyti ilmoille kirouksia kuin luoteja, mutta sikäli se oli vain ymmärrettävää.  
  
Proto näki hetken vain purppuraa Rauskin paiskautuessa häntä vasten. He taistelivat toisistaan vapaiksi, Rauski otti asemat ikkunalta, hän juoksi bussin ovelle ja ulos askelten lähtiessä hänen peräänsä, tuisku peitti näkymän ― vitun lumi ― ja hänen päässään käväisi, että se jumala, joka oli päättänyt, että talvi oli jotain muutakin kuin kivaa kuulasta kirkkautta iltahämärissä, saisi piru vie vittu maksaa. Jos he kuolisivat tähän tai veisivät matkamuistoina vain hampaanjäljet ihossa, ne saatanan jumalat saisivat maksaa.  
  
Seuraavat hetket olivat vain lyömistä, rimpuilua, tulitusta erinäisistä suunnista, lataamista, patruunoiden tasausta, täysin inspiroitua puolustautumista ja adrenaliinihyökyä. Jossain juoksun lomassa (hän tiennyt miksi he edes yrittivät läpijuoksua, kujanylitystä) Proton käsivarteen tartuttiin ja hän riuhtoi itsensä irti, teki tarttujasta selvän ja joutui jättämään puukon sille tielleen, hitto, väsymys tahtoi viedä liikkeistä terän. Se oli itse asiassa ollut helvetin hyvä puukko, eikä hän edes fantasioinut löytävänsä uutta samanvertaista ihan heti (hän fantasioi ihan muista, kuten näin esimerkiksi sormistaan Rauskin pakaroiden välissä, siitä olikin jo aikaa).  
  
Kun hetket olivat ohi, hän piteli käsivarsillaan itseään kasassa ja tuijotti Rauskia silmästä silmään hengityksen huurutessa heidän välisessään tilassa kuin jokin voima joka ainoastaan osasi päästää irti, sen tehtävä oli päästää irti.  
  
Heidän kaikkien tehtävä oli päästää irti [Proto näki edessään pelkkää pimeää].  
  
"Vittu siinä", Rauski hengitti pinnallisesti, nosti verta tihkuvat, punoittavat jäljet Proton nähtäviksi, "täyty olla kirjotusvirhe, tai jotain, ei siinä voi, käydä ― näin ― ei vaan, joku kirjotti jotain väärin, ei ei ― Proto, pliis ―?"  
  
Katkesi raastavaan ysköseen, veri tulvi Rauskin suusta, valui suupielistä [pelkkää pimeää ilman Rauskia] ja hän päästi hengettömänä makaavasta ruumiista (näinkö hän maksoi, itsekkyytensä, kaiken) vasta kun moottoritiellä oli tulesta jäljellä vain tuulen kieputtamaa tuhkaa ja tunsi jotain lähtemätöntä, kuin kuoleman viimeisen lentosuukon.  
  
Joku niin maksaisi [pimeää] (hän tiesi, ettei kukaan koskaan voisi maksaa, ei varsinkaan yksikään minkään valtakunnan epämääräisistä jumalista) ja [pelkkää pimeää] (joskus hän vielä hakkauttaisi kaikki rakkaansa marmoriin) hän nojasi betoniin tien laidassa, tuijotti verestä liukas veitsi nyrkissään kaupungin alle sukeltavan tunnelin pimeyteen, lumi kieppusi [ilman Rauskia], märät hiutaleet tarttuivat paljaalle päälaelle, jäivät tuulen huojuttamiin raskaisiin hiuksiin.  
  
**Pimeää.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. Mulla olis tuolla parikin ficciä (ja jatko kirotulle Painajaissarjalle! Ärrh), että jos kiinnostaa, vinkatkaa. Osa on vähän vaiheessa ja blokki on pahapaha pääbosse. Kukistan sen vielä, odottakaa vaan!


End file.
